As Crônicas de Bleach
by Dih
Summary: Em Crônicas de Bleach vou contar várias histórias que envolvem várias pessoas na Soul Society


**As Crônicas de Bleach – Morte e Traição **

**Capitulo 1 - Laços**

Hihana Fuyu foi uma menina que cresceu na pobreza de Rukongai 75 e decidiu virar shinigami para acabar com essa pobreza e viver melhor. Taiyo Nigran sempre foi amigo de Fuyu, cresceram juntos e enfrentaram todos os problemas juntos, apoiou Fuyu e se tornou shinigami junto com ela. Fuyu foi designada para o esquadrão dois e para o onmitsu kidou enquanto Nigran foi designado para o sétimo esquadrão, com o tempo cada um dos dois foram se aprofundando mais no esquadrão até que Fuyu se tornou terceira oficial no segundo esquadrão e Nigran se tornou Fukutaichou do sétimo esquadrão.

- Nigran que tal sairmos pra comemorar sua promoção como Fukutaichou?Estarei esperando você as 19h00min no campo de treinamento da segunda divisa. Fuyu jogou seus cabelos e logo depois saiu andando o que deixou Nigran com um sorriso maroto.

Hihana Fuyu era uma mulher linda e todos da segunda divisão tinham uma paixonite por ela, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e uma franja, mesmo sendo do esquadrão assassino Fuyu mantinha sua feminilidade a flor da pele. Nigran tinha uma paixão por Fuyu desde criança e por isso agia como um bobo alegre, ele chegou ao local marcado um pouco antes do horário e ficou esperando até ela chegar, o campo de treinamento da segunda divisão era um campo com poucas árvores, quando deu o horário do encontro ele viu Fuyu chegar vestindo um quimono rosa o que lhe realçava mais ainda sua beleza, na mão esquerda ela trazia uma cesta de piquenique e na cintura ela trazia sua zanpakutou – Você esta linda Fuyu. Os olhos de Nigran transmitiam uma sensação de felicidade e realização naquele momento. Fuyu que não era acostumada a receber elogios assim com tanta sinceridade ficou corada e tentou mudar logo o assunto – Então como esta sendo trabalhar como fukutaichou? – Perguntou ela colocando a cesta de piquenique no chão e sentando ao lado dele – É mais difícil do que se pensa, porém eu estou levando – Nigran mete a mão na cesta e retira um pedaço de bolo. A conversa era nostálgica e estava rendendo boas risadas, eles lembraram o dia em que prenderam Fuyu numa casa abandonada pra ela morrer e Nigran foi lá e a salvou. O assunto estava muito bom, mas estava bom demais pra ser duradouro. Gritos de hollow chegaram aos ouvidos da dupla que ficou de pé e preparada para lutar, Nigran que não levava sua zanpakutou ficou desprotegido, os dois foram até o local de onde vinham os gritos de hollow e lá viram um hollow com formato de aranha com duas cabeças que cuspiam ácido – Nigran! Você tenta neutralizar uma cabeça que eu tento a outra – Fuyu correu na direção da cabeça n°1 da Aranha hollow e com a sua zanpakutou desembainhada pulou pra cortar uma das patas da aranha hollow e foi acertada pela mesma que cuspiu ácido em sua roupa, vendo o ácido ela cortou parte da roupa, o que lhe deu mais velocidade. Nigran estava esquivando dos ácidos que à cabeça n°2 cuspia o que lhe dificultava de realizar o kidou, e foi quando se escondeu atrás de uma árvore pra recitar - Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshou, habataki, hito no na wo kansu mono yo! Shounetsu to souran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho wo susume yo! (Oh, dominador! A máscara de carne e sangue, todas as formas, bata suas asas! Aqueles que foram coroados com o nome "homem". Chama ardente e guerra turbulenta, separa os oceanos, se eleva e cai, caminha em frente em direção ao sul!) Hadou n° 31 Shakkahou! – Ao dizer o cântico, Nigran saiu de trás da árvore e lançou a bola de fogo na direção da cabeça da aranha hollow, errou a cabeça por pouco e atingiu duas das patas da aranha.

- Droga você estragou meu encontro com o Nigran! Fuyu levou sua zanpakutou para o lado esquerdo do corpo e disse – Kiru, Tsukagin... – A zanpakutou se tornou prata liquida e foi tomando posse do braço esquerdo de Fuyu e foi se transformando em um dedal que tomou forma nos dedos anelar e médio, o pulso foi envolto por um bracelete que tinha o desenho de um lobo. A luz da lua reluzia na tsukagin e Fuyu com seu quimono rosa rasgado nas pernas transformando ele numa "camisola" simplesmente cortou o ar na direção das patas do Hollow Aranha, reiatsu prateada cortante saiu da tsukagin na direção da aranha e como numa explosão a aranha estava sem suas patas, Fuyu havia demonstrado seu lado assassina quando foi até o tronco da aranha e cortou a cabeça n°1 dela sem nenhuma piedade.

Abismado com a habilidade da zanpakutou de Fuyu, Nigran se distraiu e foi pego pela aranha hollow que o mordeu o braço direito. A assassina foi levada pelo ódio e sem usar o ataque de sua zanpakutou cravou as garras da tsukagin no crânio do hollow e o partiu ao meio. Depois dessa chacina Fuyu pegou Nigran ferido pondo ele nas suas costas e o levou até o alojamento da sétima divisão onde alguns shinigamis cuidaram dele.

Capítulo 2 – Rompendo os Laços


End file.
